


Unlikely Home

by profoundfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Screen Reader Friendly, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, but he's not in this, but it happened organically I swear, but mainly domestic and fluffy, mentions of Grogu, so some light angst because Din misses him, that was the free space on our Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: Din returns to Mos Pelgo after being separated from Grogu. He's not even sure what he's looking for but it seems like he's found just what he needed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	Unlikely Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternengreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternengreif/gifts).



> Written as a gift for sternengreif who generously donated some DinCobb art for this challenge. They asked for some Cobb telling tales to kids around a fire. My brain added the slight angst and Grogu feels - oops.
> 
> Huge shoutout to [GuenVanHelsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuenVanHelsing/pseuds/GuenVanHelsing) for the cheer reading, for all the support, and for being the best co-mod I could ask for! 
> 
> Thank you and kudos to everyone who participated in this challenge - especially the Discord clan! It's been a great week enjoying all the love you have for this ship!

Din was unaware of exactly how much time had passed since Grogu left. Keeping track of the hours wasn’t his main priority. In fact, now that he had completed his mission and no longer had a ship or a Covert, he wasn’t entirely sure what his priority should be. He felt adrift in the universe. Watching Grogu go with the Jedi had cracked Din’s heart open like a bitter melon with his emotions pouring out and no way for Din to make the feeling stop.

Din had been grateful to Boba for giving him a ride to Tatooine because it had taken the burden off of Din to choose a location. So he had gone with Boba and Fennec and asked to be dropped off in a place that made more sense to him than staying in a Hutt’s abandoned palace. Boba dropped him off outside Mos Pelgo and reminded Din to contact them if he needed anything. Then Din was walking into town in search of the Marshal.

When Din arrived at the Mos Pelgo cantina their second meeting was almost a carbon-copy of their first. Din had waved in greeting to the Weequay bartender but before he could fully saddle up to the bar, Werlo was gesturing toward the doorway behind Din’s shoulder. There he stood again - Marshal Vanth - but he looked even more skinny not carrying the weight of his borrowed armor. Din half thought that if Vanth turned sideways that a person could look right past him and not notice someone was even there. And without the helmet Din could see the look of pleased surprise on Vanth’s face.

“What brings you back to Mos Pelgo, Mando?”

“I completed my quest - to return the Child to his people - and I need a place to lay low while I plan my next move.”

Vanth sucked in a breath, nodding slowly as his eyes roamed across the floor - no doubt looking to see if Grogu was hiding somewhere just out of sight. He seemed to accept that the kid wasn’t going to make a surprise appearance and looked back up at Din. Maybe it was because he had worn armor himself, or it was just the kind of man he was, but Vanth looked directly where Din’s eyes would be behind the visor and gave him all the focus he would as if they were face-to-face.

“Well, if you’re looking to lay low no one’ll think to look for you here. And this town owes you a huge debt of gratitude, Mando, so you’re welcome here as long as you need to stay.”

“Thank you, Marshal.”

* * *

Marshal Cobb Vanth was beloved by all the residents of Mos Pelgo. Din had only been back in the village for about a week but he could see how much they admired the man. True to his own self-assessment he did spend a fair portion of his days telling people what needed doing, but he did it in a reasonable manner with a calm voice. He was level-headed and not afraid to get his own hands dirty to pitch in, so he had endeared himself to everyone who lived there.

Din had been worried maybe the residents would think unkindly of him for taking Vanth’s armor away and then having the nerve to return, but they treated Din with respect. They knew he had risked his life to slay the krayt dragon and save their village. And since they respected Vanth, they followed his lead when it came to Din and treated him like one of their own.

Din - or “Mandalorian” as the residents called him - had been welcomed in with open arms. They had an empty dwelling for him a couple doors down from the cantina and made sure he had all the basic necessities - blankets, cooking pots, even a couple small plants - to feel at home. It was better than some places where Din had stayed before and his best option after losing the _Razor Crest._

Din wasn’t sure how he was going to occupy his time in Mos Pelgo, but he wanted to stay active to help keep his mind occupied. By default, he followed Vanth around for the first couple of days as a mostly silent observer of the town’s comings and goings. Vanth made sure to re-introduce him to everyone they encountered - as if they could have already forgotten the man who walked among them in beskar armor - and informed them that _“the Mandalorian is gonna be staying with us for a spell”._ No one questioned him.

Somewhere on the second or third day, Din found ways to make himself more useful. Vanth must have let it slip that he knew the Tusken’s language and every so often one of the townsfolk would ask Din for signing lessons. Din tried to teach them the basics as best he could. He also accompanied Vanth on his rounds and helped with maintenance or repairs with his limited knowledge of engineering from the _Crest._

It felt nice to be useful again and more productive to have something to focus on besides his sorrow. In fact, Din found himself thinking of Grogu every few hours instead of every single minute and it was usually more about things he wanted to show Grogu when they were reunited. Like the small winged insects that flew around Mos Pelgo or the recipe for bantha stew that Din had learned to make. Even if Din was the only one eating his own cooking, he thought it was pretty good. He wouldn’t mind having someone with whom he could share these things.

* * *

For the most part, being in Mos Pelgo was quiet and calm. It felt a bit like being in a grainy holovid of the same beige-colored haze day after day. Now that the krayt dragon was taken care of, and the Tuskens were no longer a threat, the days followed a clear routine and no one from the town caused much trouble. Freedom from excitement meant peace and the people of Mos Pelgo were happy to accept it.

Of course there was always work to do as it happened when people lived in such a harsh environment. But the tasks were things like fixing equipment - speeders or moisture evaporators - or checking on the livestock. Maybe helping Werlo stock the cantina when the supply shipments came in, or going with Vanth to trade with the Jawas occasionally when their sandcrawler was spotted on the outskirts of town.

When school was done each day, Vanth and Din usually had a small group of children that would follow them around the village as they worked. If it was an older child, Vanth would ask them to hand him tools as he worked on the evaporators. Or if it was a smaller child, he would carry them in his arms or up on his shoulders while they checked on the bantha herd.

Din imagined it might have hurt to be around any children after losing Grogu so recently, but none of these little ones had his long pointy ears nor wrinkled forehead. And Din had always had a soft spot for Foundlings, and any children really. He may have been a bounty hunter by trade but The Way of the Mandalorians was to protect all innocents and that’s what all children represented.

The kids followed Din in awe, fascinated by the armor he wore. So Din would sometimes kneel in the sand, meeting them on their level, and would let them touch his vambraces carefully (making sure not to activate the flame thrower or whistling birds). They seemed very interested in the mudhorn on his right pauldron and he explained it was the signet of his Clan.

“Now, you rugrats leave the Mando alone. He’s got chores to be helping me with and I believe many of you have schoolwork to do.”

But Vanth was smiling as he said it and none of the children took it as a true reprimand. Still Din got to his feet and followed Vanth to check on the Jawa’s latest collection, so as not to undermine his authority with the young ones. He heard one of the older children giggle and call them, _”the Marshal and his Deputy”_ which made Din feel content in a way he hadn’t in quite some time.

* * *

Days on Tatooine were blistering hot with the combined energy from, not one, but two bright suns reflecting down onto the dry dunes of the sandy planet below. It was hard for many plants, except the occasional shrub brush, to grow in the extreme climate.

But just as the days were hot, the nights could be bone-chillingly cold. It was like the planet didn’t save any of its daily heat to ration into the night. As they were in the later seasons on the planet, once the suns had dipped below the horizon the night chill could not only feel like a relief, but also make the sun-drenched inhabitants of Tatooine crave a new source of warmth.

So most nights the villagers would build small bonfires on the edge of town and sit around telling stories or singing. Vanth always garnered his own audience, including several of the children, who begged to hear the story of how he had driven out the mining collective no matter how many times they had already heard the tale.

Of course now the story of finding the armor and using it to save Mos Pelgo had a new ending. That was usually when Vanth’s expression would soften, a new tone of wonder in his voice, as he told the tale of a galant warrior who had come from the stars to save them all from a dragon.

One of these nights, Vanth had a young girl of about age four sitting on his lap for storytime. She had strawberry blonde hair and was missing her two front teeth so there was a little gap when she smiled. When Vanth got to the part of the story about the krayt dragon the girl reached out her pudgy little arms, straining against Vanth’s grip and started waving them in Din’s direction.

Din hesitated for just a moment, unsure if he was ready to be holding a child again so soon. But he saw her brown eyes starting to water and the beginnings of a pout forming on her mouth so he held out his arms and took her from Vanth’s hold. He settled the little one on his lap and wrapped his cape around her shoulders to block out the slight breeze.

Less than ten minutes later she fell asleep like that, leaning against Din’s chestplate. She looked very different of course, but reminded Din of another small being who liked to fall asleep cuddled close to him. Din held her through the rest of the stories and he carried her back to her parent’s home that night trying his best to not jostle or wake her.

Vanth followed beside him with a thoughtful expression in his eyes that the Mandalorian did not see.

* * *

Every night since, more of the children would sit at Din’s feet as they listened to the stories. Sophrana - the girl Din had held before - would clamor to sit in Din’s lap every night since that first time. None of the parents minded as they knew they could trust the Mandalorian to be kind to the children and it would give them a chance to relax.

Tonight one of the older children begged Din for a story, knowing that he was one of the few adults in town who had been off-world and that he must have some exciting stories to tell. Din looked into his heart and one story outshone all the rest.

Din told them a watered-down, safe for all ages, version of how he met Grogu. How he had been tasked with a mission to find a highly sought after 50-year old being, and how surprised he had been to find an innocent child instead. Din told them all he had taken the little one under his protection and that they had traveled to many planets together.

Most of the townsfolk had seen Grogu briefly when they were here the first time and remembered his big eyes and bigger ears. Din told them how Grogu loved to eat all kinds of snacks and liked flying through the air whenever Din had a reason to use his jetpack. He left out any mention of Grogu’s abilities, just in case, and fibbed telling them Din had killed a mudhorn to save them both and that’s why it represented their Clan of Two.

“Where is he now?” one of the little boys asked.

“He’s with his people. But I hope I’ll get to see him again soon.”

* * *

After that night’s bonfire, Din stayed behind while everyone else trundled off to bed, saying he would make sure the coals burned out completely. The fires were a safe distance from any buildings, so it was a weak excuse at best, but no one called him on it. Tonight he felt a need to sit with his memories. Din wasn’t too surprised when Vanth remained behind as well and found that he welcomed the company of the Marshal. They both contemplated the embers of the waning fire in companionable silence for a few moments. To the surprise of no one, Vanth was the first to break the quiet.

“I’ve seen how you are with the children in town. You’re really good with them. You don’t talk down to them. And that first night you carried little Sophrana back home when she fell asleep on you was about the cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Din wasn’t quite sure what his response was supposed to be to that but he felt like he owed Vanth some kind of explanation.

“I think I can relate to them. I was a Foundling - a Mandalorian took me in when I lost my parents as a child. So I understand that sometimes children just need an adult who will look after them.”

“That makes sense. I mean, I knew from the day I met you that you were different from other Mandalorians because you had the little green bean with you.”

Din was quiet at the mention of Grogu. It had been good to speak of him tonight but it made Din miss him too. He sat, watching the flickering coals of the bonfire as he thought of his son and where in the galaxy he could be. How his training might be going, or if Grogu missed him too. Din thought that Grogu might have liked staying in this village as much as Din had come to appreciate it. Vanth let them sit in silence for a few moments but it felt like a shared comfort, as though Vanth knew what he was thinking.

“The story you were telling about the kid? Is he really 50 years old?”

“That’s what I was told. I think those of his species age much slower.”

Vanth gave a confirming grunt at that.

“I probably shouldn’t ask this, but no one ever accused me of being tactful; what happened to him exactly? Why isn’t he with you anymore?”

Din took a deep breath and hoped the shaky tone was hidden by the helmet’s modulator.

“Grogu was a bounty - or he started off that way. But when I found out what the Imps wanted with him, and what he was capable of, I had to tear their operation down to save him. Grogu has abilities. He can manipulate something called the Force? I had to find others like him that could take him in and train him to use his powers. He would be too vulnerable without training. The Empire would never stop looking for him.”

Din was skipping over many parts of the story but it was more than he had ever sat and told someone else. It felt good knowing that another being in the universe now understood these things about Grogu and could carry his story with them. Who better than Vanth - who would have had to raise him if Din hadn’t survived the krayt. This Marshal of a small town, who had become a close friend to Din these past weeks.

“I do miss him, but he’s where he needs to be,” Din reasoned.

“Of course you miss him. He’s your son.”

There was no room for argument in Vanth’s tone. He clapped Din on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Din’s body surprised them both by leaning into the touch rather than shrugging off Vanth’s hold. Unburdened from his loneliness for at least an evening, Din apparently craved physical contact as well, which was new for him. The technology of Din’s helmet caught the soft intake of Vanth’s breath, amplifying it in his ears, which was proof that Din’s reaction had surprised him too.

Din became aware of how close they were sitting and could almost feel the phantom heat of the Marshal’s palm through his beskar plating. Din found that he didn’t want to move away. For once, if only on this sun-bleached planet at the edge of the galaxy, did he want to rest the mantle of the Mandalorian warrior and become simply Din Djarin for a while.

“I appreciate you letting me stay here. Thank you, Marshal.”

“Please, call me Cobb.”

Then Vanth - _no, Cobb_ \- tested the waters by entwining his hand with Din’s where it rested on his knee. When his hand gripped Din’s leather covered palm, a rare bout of impulsivity came over Din. He pulled away, removing his glove as quickly as he could, and reached for Cobb’s hand again to show he wasn’t offended. Cobb’s skin felt slightly rougher than Din’s because he worked without wearing gloves, but there was also a softness there that made Din’s head spin. Din marveled in the way it felt to simply hold someone’s hand - an act he couldn’t recall the last instance of in his adult life (unless he included small, green claws).

Cobb looked down at their joined hands and back at Din. Din nodded, tongue thick with emotions he couldn’t name. His heart was beating like a drum inside his chest with a rhythm so insistent it demanded him to live in this moment. Cobb was a friend, but maybe he could be more. Din’s throat was dry when he tried to swallow but no words were forthcoming anyway. He brushed his thumb over the curve of Cobb’s fingers, hoping the gesture spoke for him.

Din couldn’t remove his helmet or tell Cobb every secret tonight, but he could share these small parts of himself with someone else. He hoped Cobb understood that even removing his glove was a significant act for Din. As one of the only non-Mandalorians who Din had ever known to wear the armor, maybe Cobb understood better than most. Cobb nodded in acceptance and laced their fingers together and Din was pleased to find their palms melded together perfectly. He felt grounded by Cobb’s touch and anchored to a place in the galaxy after weeks of feeling adrift.

Din felt a knot of affection catch in his throat and was glad for the helmet hiding the way his eyes watered at the small act of kindness. He still missed Grogu every day, but he thought he could find some normalcy and maybe even some joy here with these people. And Cobb Vanth in particular.

“Din. My name is Din Djarin,” he said, squeezing Cobb’s hand in return as a silent thank you that he didn’t know how to verbalize.

“We’re happy to have you here, Din.”

The way Din’s name stretched across Cobb’s tongue, like a warm reptile sunbathing in the Dune Sea, sounded like the promise of better days to come. Din wanted to sink into that comfort and claim the essence of home and belonging that was being offered. Din thought maybe here, with this steadfast man sitting beside him, he could find some peace and a chance to heal. Maybe one day he could bring Grogu to Mos Pelgo and Cobb could get to know him better.

Din and Cobb sat there, in relative silence and ease, until the last ember had gone out and Din felt a new one igniting in his heart. It drove away some of the darkness and cold that had taken up residence there recently. They held hands throughout the burning of the fire and on the entire walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting twice in one month? Who am I??
> 
> Please catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/profoundfangirl) if you want to say hi or yell about this awesome ship with someone.


End file.
